legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Pandora Saga
LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Pandora Saga is the second saga and sixth season of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow written by Officer Candy Apple and produced by CIS Productions. Once, the author had intentions to construct this as a two-season saga, but eventually he planned to merge the two seasons into one. It is the first saga/season with more than 20 episodes. However, it later had expanded into 5 arcs with 44 episodes in total. Pandora Saga will involve more on the actions of Pandora, Carl Robinson and Abbie Mills in their own POVs. The majority of the saga is loosely based on the third season of the original series. Summary Nine months after the temporary and mysterious defeat of the Headless Horseman, Christine Van Bilj regained her memory and left Team Witness in a fit of rage and remorse, in an attempt to save her brother from his untimely death, but she failed. Frustrated, Christine wandered in Sleepy Hollow... before she caught a glimpse of a revived Colin... As more she was involved into such incident, the more terror she began to endure, and it eventually reformed her own personality. In the meantime, Abbie Mills starts to get busy trying to fight against Moloch's remaining forces. However, she suddenly receives a message from Ichabod Crane after not hearing from him for several months. They now become aware of a new evil that must be faced alongside Moloch, and join forces with old friends, and new allies to face this new threat to Sleepy Hollow. It was nobody but the mysterious woman named Pandora, who sealed the Horseman inside her own box. They forms a plan to stop Pandora and prevent the return of her evil god husband; the Hidden One. Episodes Arc 1 - Christine's Redemption Arc * Episode 1 - Christine Crane * Episode 2 - Evil Christine's Return * Episode 3 - Colin's Revival? * Episode 4 - Christine's Remorse * Episode 5 - White Wizard ''Arc 2 - Shard of Anubis Arc'' * Episode 6 - Randall Martin * Episode 7 - Sophie Foster * Episode 8 - Shard of Anubis * Episode 9 - Eye of the Providence * Episode 10 - Calvin Cranberry * Episode 11 - Chimera * Episode 12 - Hidden One's Staff ''Arc 3 - Catatombs Arc'' *''Episode 13 - Shard of the Box'' *''Episode 14 - Zoe Corinth'' *''Episode 15 - Firenza's Truth'' *''Episode 16 - Enter the Catatombs'' *''Episode 17 - Strained Souls'' *''Episode 18 - All the Way to the Well'' *''Episode 19 - Pandora's Truth'' ''Arc 4 - Hidden One Arc'' * Episode 20 - Carl's Return * Episode 21 - Japeth Leeds * Episode 22 - Hourglass * Episode 23 - Novus Ordo Seclorum * Episode 24 - Pandora's Pleadge * Episode 25 - Hourglass * Episode 26 - Joe Corbin * Episode 27 - Carl Robinson * Episode 28 - Hidden One (finale) ''Gallery'' sleepy-hollow-008-valentines.png HiddenOne.jpg PandoraSH.png UndeadRedcoats.PNG PBSH.jpg MV5BMTY3NTE3NDU0Nl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMDA5MTk4NjE@._V1__SX640_SY720_.jpg James_Colby_(Painting_Killer).jpg sleepy-hollow-001-valentines.jpg sleepy-hollow-007-valentines.png ''Trivia'' *This saga is based upon the third season of the original Sleepy Hollow series, but with different sets of character and deviated storyline. In addition, Abbie never died in the story, and her role in the Catatombs was replaced by Carl Robinson instead, so that Abbie's role would be further developed and explored. *The ending, where Carl and Sister Mary Eunice went to the future and found Maria, leads directly towards the end of LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Eckidina Arc. *This saga once had the intentions to bring back Krans Romа́n Tsarskiy and Noelle Bor as Grimoire Spirits, but the idea was scrapped and later recycled into a spinoff. Category:CIS Productions Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:Transcripts Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Cisverse Storyline Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:DarkFallen Category:Jester of Chaos Category:TheVileShadow Man Category:Meta Alpha Kronos Category:NightMareMistress8000 Category:DarkMattX259 Category:DiabloVil Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Pandora Saga Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Story Arcs